dot hack erase
by Aariokurayami
Summary: After Haseo's struggle, the world didn't stay peacefull. Aura was removed from the game, which caused several diterbances. This includes the arrivle of an evil guild named eclipse. However a new hero is ready to step up to the plate, so is a new AI. R
1. The hero, the ghost and the rebirth

1

Chapter one of .hack// Erase

"Finally." Said a 15 year old boy excitedly. " I'm Finally going to play the world." The excited Boy had just finished loading the game, and all he had left to do was make his character. He checked all of the classes, and eventually chose the Adept rouge class. He then had to chose a base class, this took even longer for him. He Finally chose the blade brainder, mainly because he liked hand to hand combat. He took another hour just deciding what his character looked like. He decided to have brown spiky hair, and wear a Grey jacket, that was unzipped to show a white under shirt. His pants were grey, just to go with the rest of his look. The next ste p was to pick a name. He chose a name he had always wanted, Edo Nagori. He then clicked finish, he was smiling.  
He then put his head set on, he was Finally going to play the world in the next few seconds.  
"welcome to the world, Edo Nagori."

Edo looked extedly around the Game . He was amazed at how realistic this game was, for a few secon He was currently inside of a Giant dome like building, obviously the spot where newbies first spawn. ds the adept rouge forgot he was playing a game all together. Obviously he wasn't watching where he was going because he bumped into another player and they both fell to the ground. Edo still on the ground decided to apologize to the player. "Hey man I'm sorry, I wasn't..."

"What the hell dued, what are you A NOOb or something?" The player yelled, obviously Angry. He had blue hair and wore a black shirt and he wore jeans.

Against his better judgement Edo responded "Well I am a newbie if that's what you mean." That got him about a few stomps in the face.

"Alright so then you are a NOOb then, you'll pay for ticking me off." He then continued to stomp on Edo's face.

"Hey Spencer just stop it, I'm sure that he didn't mean it. Plus if he were a Noob he'd speak in an unreadable language." The voice belonged to a player that looked like a ghost He then Decided to lend Edo a hand ( Edo somehow knew that the hand was there despite the hand being invisible.).

"Thanks" Replied the adept rouge. The other player just nodded, or at least Edo though he did. "My name is Tren, the triable grappler." Replied the ghost, sounding board.

"I'm Spencer the Rebirth, the Blade brainder. Sorry for kicking you I have a short temper."

Edo Nodded, "Yo, I'm Edo Nagori, the adept rouge."

Tren looked at Spencer, obviously having something in ming, "Hey Spencer How about we show Edo a good low Level Area ?"

Spencer then started to look startled, "What why do we have to?"

"Come on, we only have to do it this once. We may never see Edo Again." Eventually Spencer agreed, and Edo leveled up ten levels. Soon enough, they had killed yet another goblin.

"Yea, I'm gaining levels like crazy." Edo said Excitedly, after becomeing level five. Spencer looked at him ,about to say something, when he was killed by a discolored goblin.

Tren then was shot down by a cloaked Steam gunner. The cloaked player looked at Edo, then he snapped his fingers and the goblin attacked him. Edo fell to the ground, and felt like he was losing consciousness in the real world.

( the reason this story may seem like it was two chapters put together, it because that's what it is. The first paragraph was meant to be a prolog.)


	2. the mystirious girl

1

.Hack// Erase chapter two.

Edo woke up in a dark area, wondering how he go there. He then remberd being attacked by a strange looking goblin, and a mysterious looking man. The adept rouge then picked himself up, and started to check his surroundings. There was nothing really to see here, the room was completely black and empty. The only things of interest right now, were two floating player, the one that was wearing the bed sheet was obviously Tren. And the other one was Spencer. Edo's data was completely fine, so were the others, except that they weren't up yet. He then started to walk towards his comrades, except, after every step he took he got no where. He was starting to panic, what was the point of being here if you couldn't even get any where. Suddenly he heard a voice from behind him, "Hey, you obviously aren't used to staying still for long periods of time are you?" He turned around, and saw a girl about his own age, giggling. She wore a blue dress, that looked a little torn up, like she wore it every day. Her hair was purple, and it was worn down, and ended at her waist.

Feeling threatened Edo pulled out his blade, ready to battle this person if she was an opponent. "Who the hell are you?' he asked, "And why did you take my companions and I here?"

The girl sighed ,putting up her hands, "Put down your blade, I'm no threat." said the girl, "I'm I saved you guys back there, you'd fall into comas like the others if I didn't help you."

The adept rouge put down his sword, still wondering why the girl saved there lives. 'So.. Why did you save us any way?" Asked Edo ,curious as to why they were saved.

"Because," Said the girl, smiling, "I need you three to be the first to be able to transform into the eight phases."

The adept rouge looked at her oddly "Phases, what the heck are those? Are you sure you don't mean periods, and don't only girls.." He was cut off by a slap in the face. The girl looked at him, red in the face, "No you sicko, I meant phases, as in... Well you'll find out. " She then gave him a ring that had was red and had a black and had a black cross with a circle through it encrusted on the ring. "That is the ring of Skieth," Explained the girl, "With that ring you will be able to turn into him,. And this.." She said taking out a necklace and then walked up to Spencer and put it around Spencer 'Is the Chain of Cobenik the rebirth." She then took out a type of bracelet ( that looks like Shugos'.) And placed it around Tren's arm. "This is the Bracelet of Magues."

Edo nodded, but then a thought crossed his mind, "Hey, I've never caught your name. Mine is Edo." He extended his hand, and the girl took it, "My name is Dawn, and I'm an Ai. an artificial being." She then pulled Edo into a hug, "I Have a Feeling that this will be a wonderful friendship. She kept on hugging him for a few minutes. Until Edo spoke Finally 'Um.. Can you let go?"

"I'm not done Yet" Dawn said, and Edo swore he felt like there was a hand searching through his pocket. Eventually She let go, and Edo checked his bad. He noticed that half of his GP was gone. "Hey, you stole my GP." He said, angerly. Dawn just snapped her fingers, and the trio were back in the field where they were killed. Tren looked at Edo, then Spencer and asked, 'Hey, what happened weren't we just killed?" Spencer nodded in agreement. Yea how come we are here? We should have been transported to a Root town." Before Edo could speak up, The cloak man looked at them, and he took off his hood. He had long white hair and a scar across his left eye.

"Well, it seems that you three managed to come back with full health, and avoid falling into a coma."He then chuckled "Well no matter, I'll get you this time." he then snapped his fingers, and then two more goblins appeared next to the first.


	3. First battle Or Truth

1 .Hack// Erase

Tren looked up at the man, and he seemed to know who that person was. "Hey you're a member of that guild full of hackers, eclipse. Your name is Caliber!" The man then turned his attention to Tren, "Yes, that's my name, it's a pity that I have to put you into a coma." Caliber snapped his fingers and then goblins charged towards them. Edo was about to run away when he rembered something. "Guys," he began and then he pointed to his ring,. 'Please try to activate these weapons, they are the only hope we have."

"What are a bunch of jewelry that mysteriously appeared going to do anything about those high level goblins?" Questioned Spencer, obviously not knowing the power of those objects.

Tren then looked at Edo, obviously on Spencer's side. "I'm afraid Spencer is right Edo, these things aren't going to help us." The adept rouge sighed and then touched his ring,"Just trust me" He said annoyed. The others looked at him unsurely, but they did the same. The trio then activated their Items, and they transformed into humans sized versions of Skeith, Magus and Corbenik. Edo was Skeith, Tren was Magus, and Spencer was Corbenik. The Goblins had finally reached their targets, and then in unison they swung their' daggers. The Trio blocked, and ten the fight began.

(Tren's fight.) Tren still wasn't used to this body, and he didn't actually know how to attack. This gave the goblin a huge advantage. The goblin then swung it's dagger at Tren, again tren dodged. The Goblin then stabbed at the player, nearly hitting this time. It then jumped at Tren, not giving him any time to dodge. The Triable grappler didn't know what to do, so he pressed a random button, which generated a shield around his body. This was good, he knew how to make shields. The goblin kept on attacking him, but to no avail, nothing could get past that shield. This time, Tren decided attack, so he fooled with the controls again. He then fired out a giant blast of data at the goblin, killing it. Tren was relived, He had won the fight.

(Spencer's fight.) This goblin kept hacking away at Spencer. And not being fast enough, Spencer got hit several times. This monster was really pissing him off. He then pressed random buttons, and started beating on the monster. Alright he was hitting the monster with the box on his arm, and he was shooting blasts at it. Eventually the goblin Stabbed him in the chest, getting another hit on him. "Ok you bastard that's it, it's time for me to use a combo attack" He then shot a blast out of the box on his arm, and killed the goblin. He had triumphed over the monster. " Oh yea, I just owned you using the power of my man necklace."

(Edo's fight, and the shortest.)The goblin then charged at Edo again, however the adept rouge reached for his blade. Instead he pulled out a scythe, and he chopped the monster in half with only one swing. After a few minuets the others were done with their battles. However this gave Caliber his chance to strike, he shot all three of them, making them revert to their original forms, Edo was hit hard and fell down. The man smiled, running towards them, and then he Raised the edge of his bayonet above Edo. "So I guess I have to get rid of you right away, you might become a problem if you level up." He was about to kill him, before a grey haired player in a black cloak blocked the blow with his scythe. "Caliber, I knew I'd fid you here, I guess Eclipse Regrouped."

Caliber just looked at The flick reaper and frowned, "Heine, so your still playing this game.'He then put away his gun ,"This is becoming too much of a hassle." The man the gated out. The player named Heine looked at Edo and then helped him up . "You three," He said with out emotion, and then he sent them his member address without warning. "Here take my member address, I'd like to speak to you tomorrow." He then turned to gate out before Tren spoke up, "Hey, I'm sorry if I'm not acting great full, but we have no Idea who you are, and you expect us to accept your friend invitation?" The flick reaper looked at him, and sighed, 'My name is Heine, That's all I have to say for now. I need to log out." He then gated out.

Tren then turned to look at Edo, "well today was fun Edo, but I have to go now bye, and please remember to invite me to a party at any time." He then gated out. All that was left was Spencer.. until "I also have to go, it was actually a good adventure today. And the whole transformation thing was awesome." He then gated out. Edo too was about to gate out, until he saw a level 15 player having trouble with an oddly high-level monster. It had very few Hp, but it looked like it would win. Edo then snuck up behind the monster and then killed it. The player then looked at him. The player was wearing a white suit with black in the chest area and he had red hair that was long and had a spike coming out of the middle. He then sheathed his blade, "Thank you, My name is Hetero, and believe it or not I actually had a character on here a long time ago." He then walked up to Edo, there was something familiar about this character, he couldn't put his foot on it.

The adept rouge then decided to introduce him self, "My name Is Edo Nagori, I'm a level Five adept Rouge, and to tell you the truth I just started playing." Hetero looked at him then commented "I looks like you didn't check you r levels yet. That last fight bumped you up to level Six." Edo was glad that he got something out of that. Eventually he struck a conversation with Hetero. Eventually it came to this, "Hey, Edo you seem familiar, maby we know each other in real life." Edo nodded, also thinking that this was possible. "Well lets see my name is Tooru Uike." Hetero looked at him with hate, and fear. He rembered another player with that same name in real life, and then he pulled out his scythe lunging at Edo. Edo dodged out of the way, and looked at Hetero, oddly "What the Hell dude, why'd you attack me?" Hetero Then returned to his fighting stance ,"Don't kid around with me... Sakaki!" He then swung his scythe at Edo again, and the Adept rouge blocked the blow. "Who the hell is this Sakaki person? I'm Edo." Hetero then knocked Edo to the ground, "As if you didn't know, five years ago a player named Tooru Uike used to play this game as a character named Sakaki, No It's time for my revenge." He was about to deliver the finishing blow, before he was blasted back by a blast of Data. Dawn was standing infront of Edo, "Don't you dare lay another finger on him."(This has to be my longest Chapter yet, Oh and, yea a huge unexpected plot twist.)


End file.
